


Bootlicker

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Imagination, In Public, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick tells Pete to imagine it.  BDSM.  </p><p>Inspired by my own Tumblr post <a href="http://folie-a-dru.tumblr.com/post/128994038304/every-time-i-see-this-pic-i-just-picture-him">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bootlicker

Patrick puts his lips next to Pete’s ear, hands still working on his belt. “Or I could make you lick my boots onstage. The fans would think you were just being you, but I’d fucking know. Would you like that, you dirty little slut?”

Any answer Pete could have given turned into a whorish moan as fingers slipped around his length and teeth bit his earlobe. God dammit, that was fucking hot. He could imagine it perfectly. Him on his knees, feeling the rough leather under his tongue and all the eyes staring at him, not knowing what any of it meant.

But Patrick would look at him with dark eyes and Pete would swallow against the feelings brimming over in his throat. They would know. And he would have to hide an erection behind his bass for the next few songs. Patrick never had that problem. More self control apparently, or just control over Pete.

“Christ, ‘Trick,” he choked out, feeling the familiar twist in his stomach like he was going up a roller coaster. Blue eyes flashed and lips twisted up in the corners and Pete was coming, imagining leather and spotlights and all those fucking eyes on him while he proved to Patrick just how good he could be.


End file.
